


Of 3s, Vs, and Triangles

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, minor - Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson&Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Sam Wilson has a problem and that problem is Steve seems more interested in Bucky than himself.Bucky Barnes has a (platonic) soulmate and is distracted, because he's pretty sure that Sam and Steve are involved and he would like to be involved Steve.Steve has a dilemma, he wants BuckyandSam, but doesn't really know how to go about that.Natasha would just like the UST to end and for her soulmate to admit that he's hot for Sam, so she doesn't lose to Clint again.





	Of 3s, Vs, and Triangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZepysGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZepysGirl/gifts).



> Written for the Marvel Trumps Hate auction. Zepysgirl won my any/any for 1k of words and requested Sam/Steve/Bucky and gave me a list of ideas. Soulmates was what stuck out to me and the idea of platonic soulmates struck me. 
> 
> Beta by lapilus

Sam glanced through the windows that led to the training center where Bucky and Steve were… Sparring? No, they were talking, heads bent close together, it was intimate. Sam hesitated, debating whether or not to interrupt the pair. Sam needed to talk to Steve and figure out where he stood with the other man. Really, where everyone stood, because this not knowing had gone on long enough. Sam wasn't sure what he was to Steve, beyond a friend. They'd been doing Something. It might have been a fling, something to pass the time and destress while dealing with the Hydra infiltration, rebuilding SHIELD, and looking for Bucky.

Sam sighed, he'd known Steve's feelings for Bucky ran deep. It hadn't bothered him, because Bucky didn't remember much and had avoided Steve. Yet, as Bucky's memories returned, so did Steve and Bucky's intimacy returned and Sam was slowly pushed aside just as he was realizing what might have started as casual, maybe wasn't so casual for him anymore. 

There was some hope for Sam. Bucky had a soulmate, who was still alive. Both Steve and Sam had already lost their soulmates. He should go interrupt. Bucky shouldn't be looking at Steve like that when his soul mate was in the building, but Steve looked so happy and Sam found himself turning away. Maybe Natasha would catch them and as Bucky's soulmate, she'd handle it herself. 

Of course, Bucky and Natasha could be platonic like he'd been with Riley. Sam scowled a the thought.

"Well, that's a face," Clint said as Sam stepped into the kitchen. He was sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. "Something happen?"

"Just thinking," Sam stated, shaking his head.

"About?" Clint's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing important."

"That face doesn't look like it's nothing important. C'mon pour yourself a cup, talk to me."

Sam hesitated, before nodding and going to do that. He didn't sit, standing in the kitchen across from Clint. Still he took a few sips, before he looked at Clint. "You know Steve and I are..."

"Are fucking? Yes, I'm aware." Clint made a face, nose wrinkling. Sam knew he was thinking back to the time when he had walked in on them post-mission.

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be casual-"

"It was?" Clint interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly.

"Steve know that?"

Sam swallowed as he studied Clint. No, the other man wasn't messing with him. "He's got a lot of feelings for Bucky. I knew I was… temporary."

Clint glanced, before looking back at him. "It sounds like you need to talk to Steve."

Sam nodded. "I guess, things have changed with Natasha and Bucky."

Clint made a face as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?"

Clint set the cup, down looking away, before shaking his head. "I hate to burst this bubble, but Tasha and Bucky are platonic soulmates."

Sam stared at him, could almost feel Clint's discomfort radiating from him. "Fuck."

"Sorry."

Sam leaned against the counter as he considered everything. His relationship with Steve, Steve's relationship with Bucky. "How likely do you think it is that two guys from the 1930s would be open to multiple partners?"

"Well," Clint said slowly, taking a sip of coffee. "Steve's an artist from Brooklyn. He's more open to stuff than I thought he would be. I think you need to talk to Steve and probably Bucky, too."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

*

"You're distracted," Natasha stated as they exited the training room. Her spine straight as they retreated and it was a retreat. Their first defeat since cementing their soul bond at the hands of Clint and Melinda, because Bucky had gotten distracted and gotten himself eliminated from the match and, while Natasha was probably the best, she couldn't beat Clint _and_ Melinda. Clint had sacrificed himself, so that Melinda could get the so-called kill on Natasha. 

"I got a lot on my mind," Bucky replied. "It's probably not something you want to talk about."

Natasha's eyes narrowed as she studied him for a long moment. "Well, we just got beat. By Clint. And while I love him, I can't handle how he gets when he beats me."

"Bad?" Bucky asked.

"So bad," Natasha said. "So do we need to apply alcohol?"

"Well, I'd certainly prefer it before talking about my feelings."

Natasha smiled. "We'll apply vodka then. My suite, shower, and show up."

Bucky nodded and took the elevator up to his suite of rooms to just that. Then headed to Natasha's suite. Her hair was tied up, but still damp and a bottle of vodka sat on the coffee table with two glasses already poured. 

"We're doing at least one shot, before we start talking," Natasha stated.

"Fair," Bucky said, going to sit on the couch and grabbing one. He slammed it back and settled into the cushion, waiting for Natasha to do hers. 

"Talk." Natasha said as soon as she was finished, already pouring another drink.

"Steve and I… we've kind of danced around one another for a while."

Natasha arched eyebrow. "If we're doing this, then no colorful language, just say it." 

She handed him another shot, which he downed as he considered it. "Sometime after he became Captain America, I realized I was in love with him and that I missed his smaller self."

"And now?" Natasha asked.

"I think he's doing something with Sam, but I don't know how to ask him and I won't ask Sam."

Natasha sighed, but started filling the shot glass with more vodka. "Do you want to know about Steve and Sam?"

Bucky nodded.

"Drink." Natasha ordered.

He followed her order.

"They're fucking." 

He opened his mouth, but Natasha's hand shot up in a 'stop' sign.

"I don't know about the feelings. No dates, because we've been busy and have no time. Yes, I know for sure, because Clint walked in on them once and told me."

Bucky's eyes narrowed, before he chalked it up to the whole being soulmates thing. She did get him better than most people and they worked far better as a two man than anyone else (except for Clint and Melinda today, but he was distracted). He sighed. "You think things would be easier if we didn't have a platonic soulbond?"

Natasha snorted. "No, because then we'd be having to deal with my issues regarding sex."

Bucky nodded. "Sex is a weapon to be used to get the drop on idiots that underestimate, mostly men, but occasionally female."

Natasha's smile was cold and deadly. "It's why I'm the Black Widow."

"If only they could see you in kitty pajama bottoms," Bucky murmured. Grunting softly, when she gently kicked him. He deserved it after all. 

"These were a gift."

"From Clint?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No," Bucky said, smiling at her, before teasingly adding. "But only because I'm afraid you'd hit me, if I did have one."

Natasha glared at him, as she drank a shot. Bucky blinked and realized that he hadn't seen her pour the shot. In fact, he had a full glass as well, which he promptly drank down.

"So, how do you feel about Steve now? What is it that you want?"

Bucky stared at her, before sighing. "I want Steve to be happy. I'd like… I'd like for that to be with me."

"And if it's with Sam?"

Bucky frowned. "I… I think I'd be sad, but I'd have to respect that choice."

"What about Sam?" Natasha asked

"What about him?"

"What about the fact that you don't hate Sam, that Sam is actually pretty similar to Steve, just without the serum, and that you two would probably have pretty amazing hate-sex?"

"Hate-what?"

"Hate-sex. It's when you hate someone so much, but they're hot, so you just kind of want to fuck 'em."

"You just said I didn't hate Sam!"

"You don't, but I do think you two need to at least fuck to get it out of your systems."

"You're ace! What you do you know about this?!"

"Sex is a tool and I can wield it with deadly accuracy."

Bucky stared at her, trying to think of something to argue with her, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she wasn't wrong. He downed the shot in hand, holding it out for another, which Natasha poured. 

She let him down that one, before speaking. "You need to think about what you want and what will make you all happy. Then talk to Steve and Sam, because that's the only way this is going to get resolved."

*  
Steve stepped into the lab and thankfully, Jarvis turned down the music immediately. Tony turned from where he was working on the armor. "Captain."

"Tony."

"What brings you to my humble abode?" 

"I…" Steve hesitated as he considered what to say. He needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't completely sure that Tony was the one to talk to. He'd been in a monogamous relationship with Pepper for all the time that Steve had known him. The papers claimed that hadn't always been the case, but they could have gotten it all wrong. "Can I ask you about something in the papers. If it's true or not?"

Tony paused, turning to look at him. "This is a new approach."

"Tony."

"Yeah, sure." Tony waved his hand and turned back around to the armor when Steve hesitated again. "You're going to have to ask, haven't figured out how to read minds."

"Threesomes."

Tony turned around back around, growling "Is this a judgement thing?"

"No!" Steve objected. "It's an I need advice, because…"

"You've got two guys, you want?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, and I love Buck, I've loved Buck for years, but I really like Sam. The thing we've started is new, but I really like him and I can't leave Buck though. We never did anything, but it's Bucky." Steve looked at Tony, who was studying him.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"You do?"

"Well, Rhodey is busy, doesn't have time for Avengering with all the stuff the air force keeps him busy with."

"So it's really, you, Rhodey, and Pepper?"

"No, Rhodey and Pepper aren't a thing. I'm with both of them, but they're not with each other. We're a 'v'."

"A 'v'?" Steve repeated.

"Jarvis visuals, please?" Tony requested and a holographic triangle appeared with the names Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey at each point. "What you're thinking, I believe?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"Well, it's not." Tony flicked the top line away, so that the Pepper and Rhodey points weren't connected. "We're like this."

"A 'V'" Steve agreed with a nod. "It works?"

"For us," Tony said. "It takes some work and communication."

"You were able to do that?" Steve asked, unable to risk the jibe and unsurprised when he got the glare back from Tony.

"And talking to the ones involved. Though I will admit… Pepper and Rhodey did some of the talking around me to arrange it. Everyone's happy though. It doesn't work if everyone isn't happy."

Steve nodded. "Think Sam and Bucky would go for it?"

Tony snorted. "Nah, you're going to get the full triangle with all that UST those two put off around each other."

"Ust?" Steve repeated, eyes narrowing at Tony.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension, reminds me of Rhodey and I back in college. Always trying to show the other up and nothing to do about it until I turned 18, because James Rhodes was not going to take advantage of a minor."

"I like Rhodey."

"Well, he's mine, so back off," Tony said, waving the tool at him in a vaguely threatening manner.

Steve smiled. "I bet you hated him for making you wait though…"

"So much," Tony agreed with a smile.

Steve looked back at the 'v' and considered it. 

"It's possible, Cap," Tony clapped him on the shoulder and headed back to the suit. He paused, pulling back. "What about Natasha?"

"Bucky and Natasha are platonic."

"And the only time I've seen her engage is sex for a mission."

Steve nodded. "I think if she wanted, we could fit her in."

"Cap harem," Tony murmured. He glanced back. "Actually that doesn't sound horrible."

"Sorry Tony, not interested," Steve replied heading for the door. "Besides, I don't want to end up on Pepper's bad side."

"Understandable," Tony agreed. "She is intimidating, but Peggy and possibly Natasha, intimidating seems like your type."

Steve ducked his head and grinned, because Tony wasn't wrong. "Only one a time though."

"Fair," Tony agreed.

Steve made it to the door and hesitated. "Hey Tony, thanks for the talk."

Tony glanced up and nodded. "You're welcome and Good Luck. You're going to need it."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Lemme know if you want to handle the UST using some fanfic tropes! I'd love to see if they actually work!"

"Sure," Steve agreed, though he wasn't completely sure what Tony was talking about. He slipped out of the room with the music starting back up behind him. He was going to have sit Bucky and Sam down, which he had a feeling was going to be difficult.

*  
Sam stretched as he exited the bathroom. Post-mission shower, he'd eat some food, watch some TV, and then sleep. At least that was the plan and as he headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He nodded to Bucky as he passed by him and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. The bottle slipped from his hand as he turned to stare at Bucky, suddenly realizing he wasn't alone. Water splashed onto his feet and legs. "Fuck!" Sam said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"You couldn't knock?!"

Bucky glared at him. "Natasha says you're having sex with Steve."

Sam hung his head for a moment, before looking up at him. "He's in love with you."

"I could say the same."

"It's Steve's choice, if he wants me to back off, I will." Sam said, leaning down to grab the bottle and throw it in the recycling bing.

"He's confused, I don't think he knows what he wants."

Sam turned to look at Bucky. "If you're asking me to back off, so you can your chance, you can forget it."

Bucky stared at him for a long moment. 

Sam grabbed a towel to toss on the floor and try to mop up the water bottle. "If Steve wants that, then he needs to be the one to ask. I really like him and I'm sorry. I want him to be happy."

"So do I." Bucky said, looking away. "But what if only one of us doesn't make him as happy?"

"What?" Sam asked, looking at Bucky.

"If he's with me, he's always going to regret giving you up. I think the reverse would be true."

"Can't disagree with that," Sam replied.

"I talked to Tasha, she said some people share another?"

"Yeah, but everyone has to be in agreement."

"Is it an option?" Bucky said. "If that's what Steve wanted, would you want it?"

Sam took a deep breath, before nodding. "Yeah, yeah."

"Great," Bucky said, nodding.

"That all?" Sam said, going to grab another bottle.

"No," Bucky said. "I don't hate you."

Sam closed the door to the fridge. "Are we talking about how we feel toward each other now?"

"Might be for the best?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I don't hate you either." 

"I… You remind me a lot of Steve."

"That a good thing?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Bucky offered a smile.

Sam felt his own smile and he nodded. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself."

"So, um… fuck this was easier with Tasha's vodka." Bucky's head tilted back as he looked up at the ceiling.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What was?"

Bucky looked back at him. "I apparently have a type and I wouldn't be opposed to you either."

"What?"

"You have an option, we can share Steve, if he's cool with that, or it could be the three of us together."

"You mean, you and me?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded as he considered. "You think that would work?"

"I don't think it would be easy, but you're as stubborn as Steve, so if you decided that's what you wanted, yes."

Sam stared at him. "What about what you want?"

Bucky snorted. "You'd think I'd bring up this option without wanting it?"

"Good point." Sam agreed.

"So…?"

"I haven't really thought about you like that," Sam admitted. Maybe, because he knew from the moment he met Bucky that he was competition for Steve. Bucky wasn't an option and now suddenly he was…

"Right," Bucky murmured, looking away. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Wait, I had Steve when we met and you were the competition."

"Which means what?"

"I'm not opposed to it," Sam found himself saying and even more surprisingly it's true. "Let's see what Steve wants and then we can figure us out, because if he only wants one of us…"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "He's going to be delighted by this idea, kinky little shit."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You know that for a fact."

Bucky sighed. "When the dates I got for him for our double dates, ditched him to hang out with me and my date. He always wanted to know if I managed to score with both and wanted details."

Sam chuckled. "Let's talk to Steve then."

*

Sam's elbow into Bucky's side made him jump and look over at the other man. 

"Relax," Sam hissed. "You're going all assassinny."

Bucky arched an eyebrow as he mouthed, 'Assassinny?'

Sam rolled his eyes. "It smells great, Steve."

"Yeah," Bucky echoed.

"It'll be just a minute," Steve said from the kitchen.

Bucky almost jumped when he felt a hand land on his own. He glanced down to see Sam's hand covering his and turned it around to lace their fingers together.

"I thought you said that this was to go fine," Sam whispered.

"I did, but what if it doesn't."

"Worst case, you'll still have your best friend. I'm not the kind of guy that would make my significant other leave their BFF."

"If you did that, Steve would ditch you real fast."

Sam grinned at him. "Oh, I know. Besides, best case, you've got both of us."

"Both?" Bucky asked.

Sam's eyes closed, a flirtatious look. "Yeah."

"Does this mean…?"

"It means, if Steve is good with the threesome idea, we'll go on a few dates without Steve, see where we are."

Bucky leaned in. "I like that idea."

"Well, it was your idea, so I would hope so," Sam said, leaning in.

A grunt came from the door the kitchen and Bucky glanced toward it to see Steve carrying a pan. "If I didn't know any better, I think you two were about to kiss."

Bucky glanced toward Sam and met his eyes. Sam shrugged. Bucky leaned back in his chair. "Would that be a problem?" Bucky resisted, wincing, because that came a little too challenging.

Steve stared at him, tilting his head and glancing at Sam. "Only if you two were leaving me out of whatever thing you're starting."

Sam snorted. "I think that's the biggest thing Buck and I agree on."

"We both love you," Bucky added. "And we want you to be happy."

"So Steve Rogers, what would make you the happiest?"

Steve looked between the two of them, clearly hesitating. 

"Sam?" Bucky suggested.

"Bucky?" Sam suggested.

Bucky met Sam's eyes and he looked back at Steve. "Both of us?" Not surprised to hear Sam say it with him.

Steve set the dish down on the table, leaning over it. "Is both of you an option?"

"At the very least one of us at a time, sharing time with you, is an option," Sam replied.

"If things go, how I'd like them," Bucky said. "It''ll be the three of us, together."

"Till the end of the line?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. 

Steve looked away and laughed, shaking his head. "I did not expect this, but yeah, I'd like it if it can be the three of us all the time."

"Majority of the time," Sam said. "Not even pairs are together all the time."

"Fair," Steve agreed with a nod. "You'd guys would really be okay with sharing me?"

Bucky looked at Sam, before looking back at Steve. "My only concern I'd have to save both of your asses from yourselves, but to be fair if you just wanted Sam, I'd still be saving both of your asses from yourselves."

Sam snorted.

"You go along with him," Bucky said, looking at Steve. "Someone has to be the reasonable one."

Steve snorted.

Bucky turned to look at Steve. "How many times did I have to beat someone up because you picked a fight with 'em? It's only gotten worse since you got the serum!"

Steve opened his mouth to object, but closed it. Sam laughed next to him and Bucky glanced over to watch, because it was a nice sight. He glanced back to Steve looking at him and smiling.

"Well, I think we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Steve said, taking a seat.

"Yeah, we do," Bucky agreed, elbowing Sam to get him to stop laughing. He wasn't too surprised when Sam elbowed him back. Still, Sam stopped and was paying attention, so they'd be able to talk.

*

Steve smiled as he trailed behind Sam, Bucky's arm draped around over his shoulder. 

"That was a good meal," Steve said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, glancing back and grinning at them. "Shame we missed the movie."

"I don't think so," Bucky said, smiling at Steve. "Rather watch something in private."

"Why Mr. Barnes? One would think you're going to try something," Steve teased.

"Thinking about it," Bucky replied.

Sam chuckled and opened the door to Steve's suite, which had become their suite over the past few months. He held the door for them to come in. Steve stilled as he entered, spotting Tony immediately. 

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Supervising," Tony said, glancing toward their bedroom. "Well, I was. You're back early."

Steve arched an eyebrow, pulling away from Bucky. "Supervising what?"

"Bigger question, why are you back so soon?" Tony replied.

Bucky sighed. "C'mon Sam, help me with the popcorn."

"Movie we wanted to see had already started and we didn't feel like waiting around," Steve said with a shrug. "Now, why are you here?"

"It's been a year," Tony replied. "Since we reformed, well slightly longer than a year, but there were delays…"

"So?" Steve asked.

"I got you a present, it's being installed."

Steve glanced toward the bedroom door. "In our bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Do I want to know?" Steve asked, eying the door with trepidation.

"Custom bed," Tony replied. "The three of you, well, none of your are really lean. You're all buff, so bigger bed. Stronger bed, too."

Steve opened his mouth to object, but he closed it. "That's surprisingly thoughtful. Thank you."

Tony smiled. "You're welcome, it's actually all done. Pepper is just making it. You owe her a thank you, too by the way. She vetoed the Iron Man sheets."

Steve nodded and made a mental note to add it to weekly flower delivery note. He'd just made it part of his routine, since rarely a week passed by that he didn't need to thank Pepper for something. 

"For the best," Tony continued. "Natasha would kill me if I tried to make her sleep on sheets with my face on them."

"Natasha usually ends up sleeping on top of Sam."

Tony froze for a moment, before shuddering. "Does he have a death wish?"

"No, she just likes me best," Sam called from the kitchen over the popping of popcorn.

"She does not, I'm her soulmate," Bucky replied.

"Her platonic soulmate!" Sam shot back.

Steve let the sounds of their bickering wash over them. He knew exactly where this would end up…

"Oh my god, their little spat is turning you on!" Tony said, looking shocked.

Steve felt his face heat up as he shrugged. "Well, it usually ends up…"

Tony shook his head as he laughed. "Better make sure the surprise is fully installed then!" He disappeared into the bedroom. 

Steve shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Bucky, kissing his cheek. "Hear what Stark did?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied. "I mean, it's not like we weren't thinking that we needed something bigger."

Sam snorted. "You two barely fit on Steve's old bed."

"You calling us fat?" Bucky mock-growled. 

"Never," Sam said, leaning in kissing Bucky. Steve watched the play of their mouths together, reaching one arm out to settle on Sam's ass. Sam pulled away, eyes alight. He looked at Steve. "I didn't forget about you."

He leaned over Bucky's shoulder to meet Sam's lips, quickly deepening the kiss. Unable to resist grinding into Bucky's ass. It was a good idea to come straight home, but…

"Okay, bed is all… Well, if you're going to…"

"Tony!" Pepper scolded. "If they wanted you to watch, they'd invite us. Now come on. All set!"

Steve pulled out of the kiss to glance back to see Pepper hauling a Tony that was giving them a laviousous grin. 

"Have fun!" Tony called as he disappeared around the door.

"Oh, we will!" Bucky called after him. He waited until they heard the door close. "Shall we go see what Tony gifted us?"

"Yeah," Sam asked. "I think we need to christen it."

*

Natasha slipped into Steve's room and sniffed lightly. She wandered over to the kitchen and sure, enough there was burned popcorn in the microwave. 

"Idiots," she muttered, taking the bag and holding it at arm's length as she took it out of the suite of rooms to the hallway trash. She returned and eyed the bedroom as she felt along the bond she shared with Bucky. Sexy times was definitely over for now, but he wasn't close to being asleep. She grabbed the another bag of popcorn and threw in the microwave. When it was done, she made her way into the bedroom. 

She took in the way, all three men were sprawled against each other and headboard, attention on the TV screen to her side.

"Hey Tash," Bucky greeted.

"I see the new bed arrived," Natasha said, going over to climb in between Sam and Steve.

"No food in bed," Steve murmured.

Natasha tossed him a glare. "I wouldn't think of leaving a kernel in bed, just like I wouldn't allow sex to distract me and create a horribly smelling burned popcorn." One of them was guilty for that stench.

"Sorry Tasha," Bucky murmured, reaching over and rubbing her shoulder. "I'm assuming you took care of it."

"Of course, I did," Tasha replied, opening the bag and taking a kernel out and eating it.

Steve sighed and a few moments later, Sam's head came to rest on her shoulders. She turned her attention to the screen to find… "Are you watching Good Place without me?"

"Um, yes?" Steve replied.

Natasha turned to glare at him. 

"We just…" Steve stammered.

"Jarvis, restart the episode," Sam said with a sigh. "Before Natasha starts planting popcorn kernels in the bed out of vengeance."

Natasha turned and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Sam." There was a reason that Sam was her favorite after all. She snuggled back into them and munching on her popcorn as the boys drifted to sleep. When the popcorn was gone and the episode was finished, Natasha threw the bag away, before resettling more on Sam to sleep herself as Steve started shifted and Bucky started snoring. Sam slept quietly and peacefully. That was another reason.


End file.
